


Drunken Conversations

by LonelierThanU



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, How Do I Tag, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelierThanU/pseuds/LonelierThanU
Summary: You both began to near your apartment complex before you finally remembered why you drank so much tonight."Lance?" You whispered from how tired you were."Hm," he hummed as he opened the door for the both of you. You felt much better being in the warm lobby."I think we should go out sometime, y'know, like a date,""A date?" Lance laughed, "Y/n, we can’t. We can talk about this tomorrow," Lance said as the both of you stepped into the elevator.At his reaction, you lifted your head for the first time since placing it there and looked at him with tears already brimming your eyes."You, you don't wanna date me?"
Relationships: Lance (Voltron)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Drunken Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is any good, but it's been sitting in my google docs since quarantine started.

"I feel like a slice of butter melting..." you began before being interrupted as a loud belch escaped your throat,"on top of a big ol' pile of flapjacks," you finished with a sigh and a slight stumble as your elbow slipped off the bar. 

"What?" Lance chuckled, catching you by your bicep and helping you back into your seat. 

"I ssaaaidd, I feel like butter. Duh dude, were not even listening?" You asked as you took another large sip of your drink. 

"Okay," Lance chuckled again, "I think that's enough of that," he mumbled as he took your drink away, ignoring your whines and protests. You failed to get your drink back until you spotted a lonely figure from the corner of your eye.

"Ohh my gosh!" You suddenly gasped, "Keith looks so lonely over there," you pointed in Keith's direction. "We need to go over there and make him feel better,"

"Aww you care," Lance said, amused by your drunken state. "But I think Keith is fine,"

"...but he looks so lonely," you barely said above the loud music. 

"Look, there's Pidge. Now he's not alone," he replied, nodding his head in their general direction. 

"No," you slightly pouted. "They're just being alone together," At that, Lance laughed loudly. "What's so funny? Hm?"

"That's how that works Y/n. They're talking now, and hanging out,"

"I don't believe you," you pouted more as you crossed your arms. Lance chuckled as he scooted closer and your arms pressed against each other. He leaned down a little closer to your ear in order to speak a little quieter. 

"We all came here to hangout right, now look at them, hanging out. Besides, you know Keith and Pidge. They'd much rather hang over there than take part in the action," 

"Well, okay then," you agreed reluctantly,"But what about you?" You asked as you turned towards Lance. 

"Hm? What about me?"

"You’re an action guy. Why are you over here?"

"Cause I am taking part in the action, you're enough for a whole night," You gasped at his accusation. 

"That's really mean Lance," you said as Lance doubled over laughing at your appalled facial expression and child-like reaction. "Stoooop laughiiiiiiinnggg," you whined and began thrashing your arms at your sides. 

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. You're just so adorable right now," Lance laughed. 

"No you!" You said as you angrily pointed a finger in his face. You didn't really hear what Lance said to you over the loud music, but you assumed it was another insinuated insult. Lance put his hands up in defense. 

"Okay, you're the boss," he smiled amusingly. 

"Thank you," you huffed before your face lit up with a huge grin. "I want more drinks!"

"No. You've had enough," Lance demanded. 

"No I didn't. I want more!"

"Y/n." 

"Lance." You replied. You both sat there in a tense silence as you stared each other down to see who would crack first. 

Lance liked seeing you drunk like this, it's extremely entertaining. Luckily, you're not totally smashed and you'll most likely remember tonight's events, but you'll wake up with a pretty bad hangover though. Lance wants to drink with you more often if these -or even funnier- events are promised. 

You cracked first. Obviously.

You sighed, admitting defeat and crossed your arms pouting as Lance's grin grew. 

"I think it's time for you to go home," Lance suggested. 

"What!?" You gasped, "but it's not even 2am yet!"

"That's one of the reasons why you should go home. Plus, you're drunk."

"I am not!" You said, shocked at his assumption. 

"Y/n," Lance laughed, "You totally are,"

"But I wanna daaance," you whined. Lance chuckled at your actions. 

"We can dance next time we go to the club, but I think it'd be safer if you went home now before you or anyone else makes any bad decisions," Lance started feeling incredibly uncomfortable just from the thought of someone taking advantage of your drunk state and taking you to their place. "Besides, aren't you sleepy?" He asked as he set down his unfinished drink. 

As if a switch had been flipped, the mention of sleep made you yawn, but no, of course you're not tired. And that's exactly what you were gonna tell Lance as soon as you stopped rubbing the sleepiness from your eyes. 

"Come on," Lance said as he got off his bar stool and extended a hand towards you. "Let's get you home."

"But," you yawned again, "I'm not sleepy," You took his hand anyway and he began to lead you both towards the exit. 

"Well then, I'm tired," he offered, knowing you’d be stubborn about leaving.

"Well...If you're tired, then I guess we should leave then," Lance laughed for maybe the millionth time tonight. 

"Thank you Y/n, you're so generous,"

"Of course," you replied as you leaned your head on Lance's shoulder. 

Before you both exited the building you saw Keith and Pidge conversing near the exit. Lance let them know that you were pretty drunk and tired, and he was taking you home. 

"Byyyy Pigeon! Bye-Bye Keith! Enjoy being alone together!" You yelled at them before finally going outside. Not being able to see Keith and Pidge snickering at your very enthusiastic goodbye. 

Feeling the night time air felt incredibly refreshing compared to the stuffy club. But being outside also made you aware of the uncomfortable shoes you decided to wear. Good thing your apartment complex was close by.

You and Lance walked in a comfortable silence as you still clung to his arm and rested your head against his shoulder. Walking slowly as the cold night air slightly sobered you up. 

You both began to near your apartment complex before you finally remembered why you drank so much tonight. 

"Lance?" You whispered from how tired you were. 

"Hm," he hummed as he opened the door for the both of you. You felt much better being in the warm lobby. 

"I think we should go out sometime, y'know, like a date,"

"A date?" Lance laughed, "Y/n, we can’t. We can talk about this tomorow," Lance said as the both of you stepped into the elevator. 

At his reaction, you lifted your head for the first time since placing it there and looked at him with tears already brimming your eyes. 

"You, you don't wanna date me?"

"What?" Lance asked, shocked that you were being serious. 

"I-I like you," you sniffled, "Like a lot a lot, but you don't like me? I thought-" you began to silently cry as you let go of Lance's arm and hugged yourself. 

"What? No no no, I do, I like you. I like you so much Y/n," Lance said as he cupped your face and frantically tried to dry your tears. He didn't think you were actually being serious about dating him. 

You are this amazing, beautiful, funny, smart, and incredibly talented person that Lance could only dream of having the pleasure of dating. He's pretty sure he's had feelings for you since he saw you. He began to fall in love once he actually got to know you, and once he did, the more he felt like he didn't have a chance with you. 

The elevator doors opened. You and Lance stepped out to go to your apartment. You were no longer crying, but you still had tears in your eyes and were glossed over and shiny in the dimly lit hallway.

Lance has never really seen you cry before. He's seen you tear up a few times, but never cry. And Lance hates that he's the reason for why you are right now, even if you're drunk. and if you were sober you probably wouldn't have even shed a tear. At least not in front of him. You're just so strong like that. That's another thing he admires about you. 

Once you reached your door you were ready to bolt inside as you fumbled with your keys. Crying sobered you up a bit and you were painfully aware of what you just did, but Lance stopped you. He gently took your keys out of your hand and opened your door for you. You hastily said thank you and tried to shut the door, but Lance stopped you again. 

"Y/n wait," he said as he grabbed your hand. 

"No Lance, it's okay. You don't have to spare my feelings. You don't have to reciprocate. We can still be friends," Lance smiled at your slight ramble, causing you to stop talking. 

"I like you. A lot a lot, and I would like to date you" he snickered. "But you’re still pretty tipsy, and I want to be sure you're serious before we have this conversation,"

"I understand,"

"We can talk tomorrow when you're completely sober,"

"Ok then," you agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow." Lance smiled. 

You were just about to close the door before you decided to do something a little bold. You opened the door slightly and before Lance could ask you any questions you very quickly kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you," you said before you closed the door. 

Lance was surprised, albeit very pleasantly, as he reveled in the events that occured tonight. He dopily smiled all the way to his apartment, and even after the fact, as he daydreamed of the first date. 

He smiled in his sleep and in his dreams with you.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a klance fic i wanna post but it's like super long and probably bad. Should i post it?? i might post the first chapter and see if ppl want the rest, but idk.


End file.
